


Too good to be true

by Micte



Series: A lost dimension [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Pacific Rim Uprising - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Family Feels, Fix-It, Gen, Mako Mori Lives, Raleigh Becket Lives, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micte/pseuds/Micte
Summary: Jake stopped being as ass so she could have a moment to see that everything was real.





	Too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Fix It AU Timeline: 
> 
> http://lizteph.tumblr.com/post/172427381307/lizteph-so-this-is-how-i-would-fix-pacific-rim 
> 
> This is supposed to be the after credit scene of the pacific rim uprising in my head.

The woman closed the door behind her, leaving Mako, Raleigh, Jake and Amara inside her office.

Mako and Raleigh read the documents one more time in silence while Amara pretended to look at the pictures and diplomas hanging from the wall. Jake observed everyone and everything while turning slowly on his chair and then stomped his feet on the floor when he saw Mako’s hand reaching for a pen on the desk.

 

“Wait. Have you thought this through, sis?” 

 

“Of course I have, Jake.” Mako eyed Amara carefully as the girl pretended not to hear them, but Jake smiled, knowing he got her attention.

 

“Because once you sign it, you’ll be stuck with her. Forever.” 

 

“You mean, like she was stuck with you?” Amara asked, one skeptical eyebrow raised and Raleigh chuckled. 

 

“You see, she’s a brat!” Jake declared, voice filled with pretended outrage and tried to point at Amara, but the girl started slapping his hand repeatedly and Mako just rolled her eyes before signing every one of the lines marked with her name and then she passed the papers to Raleigh. 

 

“Why you always have to act like an idiot?” Amara kept on trying to hit Jake but now he was moving his hands all around, avoiding her. 

 

“Oi!” He got up in one jump and passed his arms around her neck, holding her still to rub his knuckles on her head, “Show some respect for your uncle!” 

 

“Stop it!”

 

“Hey, Jake!” Raleigh’s military voice made them both stop, but they saw he was smiling while holding the signed papers, “Get your hands off my daughter.” 

 

Jake’s hand fell to the girl’s shoulder and he stopped being as ass so she could have a moment to see that everything was real. 

Amara had told him last night that it all felt like a dream; that Mako and Raleigh were too good to be true and that she was just waiting for them to say that actually they didn’t want to adopt her anymore… but there they were: Raleigh and Mako side by side, saying legally to the world that they wanted her to be their daughter.

Jake felt Amara tremble by his side and he was about to make a stupid joke to help her avoid the tears, but they were interrupted by the lady in charge of Amara’s case.

 

“Is everything alright?” she asked, looking at each of them from the open door. 

 

“Everything’s perfect.” Mako said and Amara turned around one more time, sniffing while she watched the pictures and diplomas hanging from the wall. 


End file.
